The life of a flag bearer
by ICanRememberThis
Summary: A chance meeting with a different old man changes Issei's very fate. Issei will be different so be warned as a new hero faces off against the supernatural.


**Hey its me again i've just got out of a big rut that was eating away at me and am finally ready to return to fanfiction. If you have come to me from my other story i would like to say sorry for making you wait so long for nothing i will not be returning to them anytime soon as i lost my original notes and no longer have any motivation to continue them. However they will be up for adoption so PM me if you want them and if i like the direction you will take it you can have it. To those of you that are new welcome to my new story and i hope you enjoy. If you could review some constructive criticism then that would be help full, one of the reasons that i wright fanfictions is to try and help my dyslexia so i write and edit my stories by myself if there is anything wrong it's not because english is a second language i just struggle with my first. Any help in the reviews would be helpful so thanks in advance. Also if you put the name of your favorite servant in the review and i like what you said to me you might get a surprise, the only condition is they would have to be a real legendary figure so no Heroic spirit EMIYA.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD is owned by** **Ichiei Ishibumi and all fate characters belong to Type-moon.**

 **Prologue**

It was a troubling time in young Issei Hyoudou's life, his one and only friend Irina Shidou had just left for england. The only thing that the young brown haired boy had to remember them by was the simple cross that was given to him before the family left. Originally the cross was a gift from Mr Shidou to Irina and became a prized possession to them witch was why it was so surprising when he was given it as a goodby gift by his friend, it was that day that he vowed to never take it off so that he would always have Irina by his side no matter what hardships he would go through.

Little did he know that simple gift was the turning point of his very fate in this world. In many he would meet and be corrupted by a lecherous old man awakening his family's deep perversion setting him on the path to one day become the harem king filled with women he loved, but this was not his fate now. No it was so much grater and the final catalyst was a single sorcerer that will change it all.

The meeting between the two started on a simple weekend, nothing special about it other that instead of playing with his friend like usual he was walking around the local park thinking about what he could do now that Irina had moved away, none of the other kids played with him and he had no hobbies that could keep him busy until he started school later in the year. His deep thought was what caused him to walk into a brick wall.

Or at least that's what he thought till he looked up in reality it was an old man that he had hit. He was old, well into his fifties with a full head of silver hair and a matching beard. The man was also tall unbelievably so probably the tallest pearson young Issei had met in his short life at a staggering six foot at least. It was then when the realization kicked in to what he had done and the young boy began to apologise.

" I'm sorry i walked into your Mr i wasn't looking where i was going"

The man gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the head, the action reminded Issei of his grandfather.

"Don't worry about it kid accidents happen but what are you doing over here instead of playing with the other kids"

It was a simple question but it hard for Issei why was it that only Irina played with him while all of the others avoided him like he was ill or had done something wrong. Before he had met Irina it was something he would cry about to his parents but not that his friend was gone he was alone again. With nothing to do. Like his name Issei responded with an honest answer.

"None of the other kids like me so i'm all alone now, my only friend just moved away"

Issei looked like he was on the verge of tears the full weight of the situation now kicking in. The old man saw this and came up with a master plan to help chear the kid up, he could not deal with a crying child right now.

"Hey kid do you like heroes"

Issei nodded his head the previous sadness forgotten now that one of his favorite topics had been brought up. It was one of his and Irina's favorite thing to play together. They would fight bad guys and slay dragons, pretending to be legendary heroes from the past like Siegfried the dragonslayer or King Arthur the legendary knight. He always thought it was cool how they devoted their entire lives to help other no matter the risk.

"Yes there awesome they are all like swish, clang and budush to the bad guys and save the day they are the best"

The old man could not help but smile the kid was pure one of the many reasons that he meddled so much in other worlds maybe this one needed the type of hero he believed in. There were many thing he could give him but which would be the best choice, his magic girl wands were out he was to young for that, the class card could limit him and if he got the wrong one then it could ruin his life. The third option he thought of was risky but it would allow for as much versatility as the wands and all the benefits of becoming a true demi servant. With that final thought he made up his mind.

"Hey kid if i could make you a hero one day would you accept"

Without any hesitation he nodded.

"Definitely if you could make me a real hero i might be able to see my friend again"

It was a declaration made with fire in his eyes one that anyone should respect.

"My name is Zelretch kid, i'll be watching i hope you become a hero like you want all you have to do is find something from the past to become a hero in this present"

That was the last thing young issei saw remembered before his world went black.

(DxD)

Issei woke up in his room at home was all that some sort of crazy dream, that old man Zelretch seemed so real. He was brought out of his musings when he his dad came into the room with a box of stuff.

"Hey buddy look what we found in the cupboard"

Issei peeked inside to most it would seem like just a bunch of rubbish but to him it was something else every item in the box was a reminder now, a reminder of his precious friend Irina. Being the airheaded type Irina often left thing about the Hyoudou house and his parent would keep pick it up and give it back later. They must have forgotten to give it back before they left. Inside was a bunch of the toys they would play with and some books they had read together.

"Issei look after this ok then when you and Irina meet again you can give it back right"

Issei looked up to his dad while holding in his tears.

"I will dad that's a promise"

With a big smile his Issei's father left him with the box hoping it could keep him happy till he started school and made some new friends. Looking in the box Issei picked a book at random to keep himself busy till dinner was ready. The book was called 'A Child's First Bible' and this was yet another factor that would shape the future away from what fate had intended it to be.

Later that night when Issei had fallen asleep he dreamt of a flag standing tall and a woman holding onto it as if it meant the world.


End file.
